Many people frequently operate electronic communication devices, including cell phones, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and desktops, that may be capable of various types of electronic communications with others. For example, such devices may allow users to participate in voice communications, text communications, picture exchanges, video conferencing, and the like. Automobiles, planes, trains, buses, buildings, business establishments, and various other entities can also include devices capable of exchanging electronic communication in conjunction with the aforementioned electronic communication capable devices or on their own. An example of an electronic communication capable device is a user device, such as a network enabled mobile phone, tablet, or laptop.
There is a need for users of such devices to be able to directly establish communications pathways with one another without disclosing more personally identifiable information than they choose. For example, there is a need for users to be able to communicate without needing to be physically nearby each other, speak directly to each other, or to coordinate through other external computer programs or systems that rely upon mapping, GPS or similar location services.
Additionally, users may want to communicate with others electronically for only a short period of time. For example, the nature of some conversations may be such that further conversation is not necessary. In other examples, users may not want to have a long conversation. For example, a user at a restaurant may wish to communicate with someone else at the restaurant, such as another patron. But the user may want to communicate without exchanging personal information and without establishing a relationship longer than a few minutes. Should the two users wish to maintain communication by, for example, exchanging phone numbers or email addresses, they may do so on their own initiative.
Establishing a communication channel without a user providing or receiving personally identifiable information is challenging. Personally identifiable information is used by systems that facilitate two users communicating to establish and maintain communication channels.